Aloha Amour
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash and Serena go their own respected ways as a surprise awaits them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha Amour**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and with another week of hiatus and the Kalos League Arc beginning next week (aka the gateway to the end of the XY series) I've decided to do this short little amourshipping fanfiction for you all so as always, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 1: Ash Alone**

Ash was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling sighing to himself. A week has passed since he arrived home from the Kalos region, but since then he wasn't himself. Near the end of his Kalos Adventure, Ash had finally realized how much Serena had meant to him. However when he asked her to continue to travel with him, Serena had told him that she had a chance to train in order to try to compete against Aria again. But when she told him she would drop everything to go with him, Ash had told her to continue her dream saying that it would be wrong to take it away from her. But even though Ash was proud of giving his childhood friend some encouragement, that still didn't stop him from feeling sad and lonely. Just then the door to his room opened as his mother came in along with Pikachu.

"Ash Ketchum, you've been in this room for a whole week and you don't come out unless it's for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Delia said Pikachu nodded.

"I'm sorry mom." Ash said turning on his side away from the eyes looking at him. "I just can't help but think about Serena." Delia sighed as she sat down on the bed rubbing her son's shoulder.

"I know son, but remembered you did a wonderful thing for her encouraging her to continue her dream to become Kalos Queen." Her mom said as Ash then turned to face her with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Ash said as Delia smiled as she got off the bed.

"Hey, I know what can make you feel better, there's a postcard downstairs in the kitchen that just came in from your cousin." She said as Ash's eyes widen in surprise as he rose from his bead.

"My cousin? The one from that far away region?" Ash asked as Delia nodded.

"The very one." She said as a grin was on Ash's face.

"Alright." He said as he sprung out of bed and looked at the electric mouse. "Come on Pikachu!" He said as Pikachu had leaped on to his partner's shoulder as they went down stairs. Ash then ran into the kitchen where there was a postcard with his name on it. The Pallet Town native picked up the card as he flipped it over to see a written message on it.

 _Hi Ash,_

 _First of all, congrats on winning the Kalos League, I knew you had it in you. And I know now that you are now an official Pokémon Master, but I was wondering if you would like to challenge the Aloha League in my home region. I know you'll have a lot of fun here exploring all the Aloha islands, and catching the Pokémon native here. Plus I hear that your Greninja is doing something that sounds similar to what happens to the Pokémon here, I bet if you bring him along, you two can solve the mystery as well. I await your answer soon,_

 _Your cousin,_

 _Lilo_

Ash smiled as he then turned to a picture of a girl with black hair playing with him and Serena as kids.

"Lilo…" Ash said as he turned to Pikachu. "Lilo is my cousin who always came to visit me during summers before I started on my journey." He said as he had a grin on his face. "I'm going to call her and I'm coming." He said as he went over to the phone and called his cousin, all the while his mom was smiling.

"I knew that postcard will change his mood." She said as she saw Ash talking to his cousin.

 **Okay that's it for this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter involving Serena. So for now, this is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone and welcome back to Aloha Amour. So in case you haven't noticed last time, yes Ash's cousin from last chapter is a name reference to a Disney character from Lilo and Stitch. But now we turn our attention to Serena and see what she's up to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2: Serena Alone**

"And begin." Palermo said as Serena nodded as she had Pancham and Braixen out as they begun her routine. Serena was in Lumiouse City training with her mentor Palermo so she could try again at Aria's Kalos Queen crown. But all the while she couldn't help but think about a certain raven haired boy from a faraway region. Ash, her childhood friend and longtime crush. When she finally confessed to him about her feelings, Ash had already knew since his rematch against Viola. She was stunned of course by this only for Ash to say that he was worried if he told her on how he had felt as their journey continued. In response Serena let out a laugh saying she thought the same thing and the two finally had their first kiss. It was short lived however when Ash told her that he had to go back, only for him to pull out a plane ticket for her to journey back with him. Serena was glad to take his request only to remember and showed Ash that she was given an offer to train to one day challenge Aria. Ash was glad and had told her to continue her dream, Serena was amazed when he told her this only for her to say that it was okay, but Ash assisted her to stay as Serena finally accepted what he said. "Serena!" Palermo cried out as Serena broke out of her flashback as she nearly got roasted by Braixen's Flamethrower attack as she quickly dodged it only to bump into Panchem.

"Sorry you guys." Serena said as her Pokemon nodded as Palermo turned off the music she was performing to.

"Okay, let's just take ten." Palermo said as Serena nodded as the two sat down on a bench inside the studio they were in. After Serena gave her two Pokemon some Poképuffs, she was handed a bottle of water by Palermo.

"Thanks." Serena said as she began to drink out of it.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Palermo asked as Serena then turned to her. "The boy you kept on mentioning." She said as Serena put the water bottle down as a look of shame was on her face.

"I'm sorry." Serena said.

"You'll never be able to defeat Aria at this rate if you keep on being like this." Palermo said as Serena looked at her. "But, I know how you feel." She said as Serena was surprised.

"Really?" Serena asked as Palermo nodded.

"I had someone very close to me since childhood. We'd travel together throughout the Kalos Region, it was like ballet." She said with a sigh. "When I finally became Kalos Queen, that meant we had to go our separate ways." She said with a sad look on her face.

"What happened to your friend?" Serena asked.

"Funny thing about that, even though I had to go my own way, he'd still fallow me, even when he was offered a shot at the Battle Frontier he decided to stay. Of course he did challenge it eventually and defeated all the Battle Brains at the same time I lost humbly to a new challenger. We'd ended up together after that." Palermo said as Serena looked at her. "The point is Ash only wanted you to continue on your dream because he did it out of love, not because he'd left you. And he will come back to see you one day." She said with a smile as she turned to Serena as she smiled back. "Which reminds me I have something here for you." She said as she pulled out what appeared to be a ticket. "I got this for you today." Palermo then handed her a ticket. "I've also been noticing in your performances your starting to lose your creative touch to your performances, so I'm sending you on a journey to someplace where you might be inspired." Serena had a confused look on her face as she looked down on the ticket that was handed to her as she gasped.

"The Aloha Region!" She exclaimed as Palermo chuckled.

"I knew you liked it, and maybe you'll discover more." Serena's mentor said as the honey blonde girl was confused.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked as a smile formed on Palermo's face.

"You'll see." Palermo said. The next day Serena was in her new attire wearing a flower patteren t-shirt with it tied near her stomach, green shorts, a red version of her fedora, along with a new bag, and shoes as she showed it to her mother.

"What do you think mom?" Serena said doing a little spin.

"Very nice." Grace said looking impressed by her daughter.

"Thanks, I had to look up what they wore in Aloha and made it last night." Serena said with a smile on her face. "Hey Ash what do you…." Serena said as she quickly remembered that Ash wasn't there as a frown was on her face. Grace felt sorry for her daughter as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, I know how much you miss him." Grace said as her daughter looked up at her.

"I know mom, not a day goes by where I don't miss him." Serena said.

"Well let's get you to the airport." Grace said as she and her daughter got into the car and drove off to Lumiouse City. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Palermo there as well.

"Palermo, what are you doing here?" Serena asked surprised.

"Just here to see my student take off on her next journey." Palermo she said with a smile on her face as Serena smiled back. Just then the last boarding call for her plane was announced.

"Well that's my flight." She said as she hugged her mom.  
"Bye mom." Serena said as her mother hugged her back.

"By dear, take care of yourself." She said as they broke the hug.

"Don't worry, I will." Serena responded as she looked to Palermo. "And Palermo, I won't let you down." She said.

"No, don't let yourself down." Palermo corrected her as Serena nodded as she then boarded her plane as it took off from the runway and was in the air.

"Do you think she'll find what she's looking for?" Grace asked Palermo as they saw Serena's plane fly far from sight.

"Yes." Palermo said. "After all, it was Aria who had faith in her in the first place, and that's good enough for me." She said.

 **So that's all for this chapter. Thank you everyone for waiting on this chapter to come out. Stay tuned for the finale coming soon. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the conclusion of Aloha Amour. So as always enjoy everyone, and be sure to look out for more Disney related names in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 3: Aloha!**

After a long flight Ash had finally arrived in the Aloha Region wearing new clothes that his mother made for him. He was wearing a blue visor version of his red hat he had worn during his Kalos journey, a blue stripe t-shirt, matching blue shorts and brown shorts. However it wasn't just him and Pikachu, for the first time since his journey to Sinnoh, Ash had brought his Greninja which was comfortably inside his Pokéball.

"Alright buddy, let's find my cousin." Ash said as they entered the airport lobby.

"Ash!" A voice called out as Ash turned to see a tan skinned girl with short black hair, wearing a red t-shirt with a floral pattern, blue jean shorts and brown boots, with a blue sea lion like creature on her shoulder as Ash smiled.

"Lilo!" Ash said as Lilo stopped in front of him.

"Aloha Ash!" Lilo said.

"You too." Ash responded back as his cousin smiled. "Hey who's that Pokémon?" He asked pointing to the blue creature on her shoulder.

"This is Popplio a water type, one of the three starters new trainers get, but I nicknamed him Stitch." Lilo said as she looked at the water type. "Say hi to my cousin Stitch." Ash said as the Popplio lifted its flipper and waved. Soon Lilo looked and gasped.

"Is that the Pikachu you kept writing to me about?" Lilo asked as Ash nodded.

"Yup." Ash said. "Say hello to Lilo Pikachu." He said as a yellow mouse smiled and waved his paw at Ash's cousin.

"Hi Pikachu." Lilo said waving back as well as Stitch. Ash then realized something as he looked at the Popplio and then back at Lilo.

"Hold on you said your Popplio is a starter for new trainers, does that mean you're a new trainer Lilo?" He asked as Lilo giggled.

"Guilty as charged." She said as Ash was in awe.

"Wow, I bet Nani and Moana are proud as well." Ash said referring to Lilo's older sisters.

"Yup!" Lilo said. "They were really proud of me as well, since all three of us now have all three starters, Nani started with a fire type and Mona started with a grass type." She said. Just then Ash's stomach growled as Lilo giggled. "Yup, same ole Ash alright." Ash laughed nervously at her comment. "Come on I know a really cool restaurant nearby." She said as they walked out of the airport. Not long after Ash had left, Serena's plane had also landed at the airport, Serena was in awe of the surroundings.

"Wow so this is the Aloha region." She said looking around. "I must say it is a nice change from Kalos." She said.

"Excuse me are you Serena?" A famine voice asked as Serena turned to see a girl around her age with young blonde hair wearing a big white hat along with a matching dress and shoes.

"Yes that's me, who are you?" Serena asked as the girl bowed.

"My name is Lillie, Palermo told me to pick you up once you arrived here." She said as Serena smiled.

"Well thank you." Serena said as Lillie nodded.

"Come you must be hungry, I happen to know of a restaurant nearby that has very nice food." She said as Serena nodded as they walked to the restaurant. Meanwhile Ash and Lilo had arrived at the restaurant as they walked in.

"Trust me cousin, you're going to have a full on smorgasbord in here. They even have food here for Pokémon from all over the world." Lilo said as Ash smiled.

"Sounds like our kind of place, right Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily. After taking their orders Ash and Lilo went to a table to wait for their food to arrive but little did Ash knew, Serena had walked into the same restaurant with Lillie.

"This restaurant has very delicious food, even food for Pokémon." She said as Serena smiled.

"Really." She said as she turned the other way. "Sounds like something Ash and Pikachu would like." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Lillie said as Serena quickly turned to face her.

"Noting!" She quickly responded. After taking their order they waited at a table as they waited for their number to be called to get their orders. A few minutes had past until the number for Ash and Lilo's order was announced followed by Serena and Lillie's number.

"I'll go get it." The two said to their respected companions. The two then walked up to the order booth as they both bumped into each other. "Excuse me." They both said to each other as they soon looked and were in complete shock and surprise to see one another.

"Ash?" Serena asked surprisingly.

"Serena?" Ash said just as surprised as she was.  
"What are you doing here?" They asked each other as they're was utter silence as they continued to stare at one another. It was Serena who made the first move as she then lunged towards Ash as she embraced him in a hug, as tears came out of her eyes.

"Ash, you're here, you're really here." She said as Ash hugged her back.

"Serena…" Ash said as just then Lilo and Lillie walked up to them.

"Hey cuz, is everything alright?" Lilo asked.

"Miss Serena, are you okay?" Lillie asked as the two looked at their respected companions and nodded.

"Lilo/Lillie this is…" Both Ash and Serena said as they looked at each other and laughed. After a while the group of four sat together at a bigger table introducing one another.

"So this is the Serena you told me so much about as kids." Lilo said as Ash nodded.

"And I'm guess this is the Mr. Ketchum you were talking to me about?" Lillie asked as Serena nodded.

"Yup, we've met up again in Kalos when I traveled over there." Ash said as he looked at Serena. "Which reminds me Serena, what are you doing here in Aloha?" He asked.

"My coach had told me to come over here to find some inspiration for my next showcase performance." Serena explained as Lilo gasped.

"Hold on are you saying you're a Pokémon Performer?" Lilo asked as Serena turned to Ash's cousin and nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Serena asked.

"Because I'm going to become a Pokemon Performer on my journey with Stitch." She said looking at her water type starter.

"Wait you guys have showcases here in Aloha?" Serena asked.

"That's right." Lillie spoke up as the three turned to face them. "Female trainers here in Aloha are always captivated by the showcases in Kalos. Sometimes they travel there to participate in them, so this year the Aloha Region is having its first series of showcases leading up to the Master Class showcase to crown our very first Queen of Aloha." She said.  
"And it will be yours truly!" Lilo shouted her partner Stitch joining her.

"Wow, I wonder if this is what Palermo meant." Serena said to herself as a confident look on her face as she stood up. "I've made up my mind!" She proclaimed as everyone looked at her as she had her hand clinched in a fist. "I'm going to participate in the Aloha showcases and become this region's first queen." She said as Lilo had a confident look of her own on her face.

"Then it looks like you and me are going to be rivals." Lilo said as Serena turned to face her as the two nodded.

"Palermo said you would be like this when you first found out." Lille said as Serena turned to face her. "This is why she sent you here to Aloha to participate in order to regain your confidence and find new ways to perform alongside your Pokémon, so that when you returned to Kalos and re-enter the Master Class showcase, you may have a better chance against Aria." Serena smiled as she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Ash.

"And I'll be there for you, just like you were there for me." Ash said as Serena had a light blush on her face.

"Ash…" She said as the two pulled in for a kiss their friends smiling. Soon after they were done eating the three were outside of the restaurant.

"Well, if you two are going to participate in the Aloha Rookie Showcases, here is the list of schedules and locations where the first ones will be done in." Lillie said handing Serena and Lilo a pamphlet with the list.

"Thanks Lillie." Serena said as the blonde girl nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell Palermo of what you are planning on doing." Lillie said as she waved goodbye to the others and walked off in another direction. Soon it was the three of them as Ash looked at his cousin.

"So Lilo do you want to tag along?" Ash asked as Lilo shook his head.

"I would love to Ash, but I want to go home and show my sisters my new partner, plus I want to go on my own and make some new friends." Lilo said as Serena smiled.

"That's a good plan Lilo, the best part about going on a journey is making a whole lot of new friends, I should know." Serena said as she looked at Ash as the two smiled at each other.

"Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone." Lilo said teasing the couple as she ran off in another direction.

"Bye Lilo!" Ash called out. "Tell Nani and Moana I said hi!" He said.

"I will!" Lilo called back. "Oh and before you go challenge the Aloha gyms, I suggest you two go visit the professor first, he lives in the next town over!" She said.

"We will Lilo!" Ash shouted as his cousin was soon out of sight. "Well I guess it's just us." Ash said looking back at his girlfriend as she leaned on him.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Serena said as she leaned off.

"Well, are you ready to get going?" Ash asked as Serena nodded.

"As I'll ever be." Serena responded.

"Pikachu!" The electric type said happily as they started walking.

"Hey Ash." Serena said as she finally for the first time held Ash's hand. "I'm glad to be traveling with you." She said Ash smiling back at her.

"Me too Serena, me too." Ash said as the two walked off on their new journey in the Aloha Region.

 **The End!**

 **Thanks everyone for supporting this short story. Hopefully Serena will join Ash in Season 20 and be a main character, but we'll just have to wait. But if not, I would really like to have a cousin of Ash's travel with him and seeing a family bond for the Sun and Moon series, but like I said we'll just have to wait and see. Also I wouldn't mind if they did bring back contests or continue doing showcases for next time since I enjoyed watching the two events during Advanced, Diamond and Pearl and XY. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
